Waking Life
by masonangel
Summary: After a near tragic experience Max and Fang are finally together. Tons of FAX! It does have a plot, though. Review if you want more, cuz I'm not gettin' much! Pleeeeeeeez! Pretty pleez with a cherry on top!
1. He's Gone

The battle was over in a matter of minutes thanks to the boys' Super-Hydraulic-Fart-Juice Bomb. **(A/N My brothers make fart juice and I have no idea what else to call it!) **I knelt on the ground, wrapping my arms around my stomach. Slowly breathing in and out, I regained coordination and the ability to hop to my feet without puking my guts out.

I had been in many gross battles, but this was the most sick, disgusting thing I had ever seen. Watching a bazillion robots get blown up using _fart juice_ was just absolutely the most repulsive thing I have ever seen. I didn't smell too purdy either.

The worst thing was that all the robots had, like, multiple guns and I couldn't get up in the air without being shot at.

My hearing came rushing back with the force of a river breaking through a dam. The first thing that pounded my ears was a sixteen year old screaming my name.

"MAX!"

I turned and held my arms open for Angel to crash into them. She was panting, partly from the evasive maneuvers she'd had to perform, and partly from the tears that were now streaming down her face. I fell back to my knees, Angel close to me. She was sobbing so hard that all the thoughts she tried to send me were broken and incoherent. I hushed her gently.

When she had finally calmed enough to speak, she looked sadly up at me. Her red cheeks made her expression all the more upsetting.

She continued to breathe hard and fast as she said, "I can't hear him, Max. I can't hear anything."

I sucked in a hurried breath. "Iggy? The Gasman?"

Angel sniffled, "I can hear them, but Max…" Her voice stooped to a horrifyingly worried whisper.

"I can't hear Fang."

My heart stopped. I swallowed hard, trying to rid myself of the lump of cotton that constricted my throat. I bit my lip to keep in my tears. I didn't want to leave Angel with a senseless twenty-four year old. I just rocked her back and forth.

Suddenly, she burst from my embrace. "Iggy and Nudge found him!" She leapt awkwardly into the air and then grabbed my hand.

I jumped up and followed her, pleading silently, _Dear God, if there is a God, please don't let him…_ I couldn't finish the thought. He wouldn't. He couldn't. But even the Voice didn't lend a reassuring comment to my misery.

Angel led me closer to the safe house. I spotted the three other kids and I landed with a thud. Running over, I flung myself to the ground.

Nudge (twenty-one) was crying hysterically and Angel clung to her. Gazzy, now eighteen, went over and hugged his sister and Nudge. He stroked Angel's hair and murmured soft, comforting things into her ear. I wish someone could do that for me. I sank to my knees beside Iggy, who was frantically working to stop the blood that gushed from Fang's side and arm.

I ripped off my jacket and tied it around his arm, pulling it tight enough to cut of the circulation. Iggy, feeling for other wounds and finding them expertly, was busy undoing the buttons on Fang's shirt. I gasped in horror when I saw what had happened.

None of the flock is real squeamish when it comes to blood, but I had to look away. Apparently, one of the robots had a foot-long knife or sword and Fang was stupid enough to try to take him on.

"Idiot," I murmured under my breath. He had a long, deep slit on the opposite side of Ari's artwork from a few years back. He was bleeding profusely from it and Iggy tore off his own shirt to apply a bandaged pressure to the wound.

Every once in a while I would dream about seeing Fang without a shirt. But I never thought that my favorite dream would turn out to be my worst nightmare.

I could no longer see Iggy or Fang or the others through the thin film of tears that had formed in my eyes. "What happened?" I choked a bit on the words.

Iggy continued to hold the shirt over the blood, hoping to somehow stop the flow. "He was helping Nudge to get back to the house. She had gotten hurt real bad and I told her that she needed to get someplace safe. But I was busy, so _I_ couldn't help her. Suddenly, I heard this scream—"

Nudge interrupted, "He was just about to land when one of the robots started shooting at us." I gasped and she shook her head hastily. "No, he didn't get shot. He…he…" Nudge began to sob and Angel's eyes clouded over. She was watching the events unfold from Nudge's memory.

Angel resumed the story. "Someone hit him in the back with the butt of a gun. He fell, rolling over me." I knew that 'me' was actually Nudge, but I thought I'd clear that up with you confused readers.

"I watched him as he tried to tackle the robot. Then the 'bot pulled out a knife." Angel started to whisper so that her voice wouldn't crack and break. Gazzy squeezed her and Nudge gently. "He couldn't get back far enough. He got cut up."

I flung my hands over my mouth, trying unsuccessfully to stop the tears. Occasionally, a sob would tear from my chest uncaringly, hurting almost as much as the story about Fang's 'almost' heroics. I needed Fang to be okay. It would _never_ be the same without him. I had finally admitted that life without him might be the outcome of this battle. Fang might die.

Iggy bent low over Fang, his ear close to Fang's heart. We were all quiet for a moment as he listened carefully. The silence was agonizingly painful for everyone.

Iggy's head rose slowly from Fang's chest. My heart skipped a minute's worth of beats when I saw the tears that were welling up in his eyes. Iggy never cried. But his voice broke as he spoke the two worst words in the entire universe.

"He's gone."


	2. Everything Will Be Fine

I couldn't believe it. A matter of minutes had separated me from my last opportunity to kiss him to the moment I would have to tell him goodbye. Forever.

I bit my lip to keep from sobbing hysterically, not knowing how long that would last. I couldn't believe it. I leaned over and kissed his forehead. I whispered softly as I gently swept his bangs from his eyes. He looked so peaceful.

"I don't want you to leave. I need you too much. You made a promise never to leave me. I love you, Fang. You can't leave me." I bent and kissed his mouth softly. But he was gone.

I buried my face in my hands and the sobs broke through. They were so forceful my whole body shook. Iggy gathered me into his arms and I laid my head on his bare chest. His pale blues looked down at me, filled to the brim with sorrow and sympathy.

I felt someone put a hand on my arm. At first I thought it was Angel, but I saw her still in Gazzy's arms a few yards away. Nudge was with them. Then who?! I turned lightning fast, and saw Fang smiling weakly up at me. I threw my hands over my mouth to keep from screaming.

He laughed quietly. "That was awful fast, Max. Iggy's the consolation prize?"

"Fang!" I wanted to scream at him, but all that came out was a breathless whisper.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He was trying to cheer me up; he didn't like to see me crying. He didn't like to see any of us hurt. It worked; I laughed. Then I started to cry all over again, this time tears of joy and relief.

Fang became serious. He lifted his hand to stroke my cheek softly. I grasped his hand tightly and felt my sobs starting to subside. "Shhh. I'm here now. I never intended to break that promise, and I won't now."

I sucked in a breath, trying to calm my racing heart. I pressed my mouth to the palm of his hand and whispered, "I love you Fang."

"I love you too Max." His voice was weak but the words hit me like a bulldozer. I loved him and he loved me.

"Everything's okay now," I sniffled. I bent and kissed his forehead gently.

Iggy managed to stitch up Fang's side pretty well. Fang wasn't too squeamish, none of us are, but he did wince a couple times. I squeezed his hand and forced a smile. Seeing any of my flock in pain made it feel as if it were me that was hurting.

After we had all slept as long as we could (me getting only about four hours) we set out. Iggy and I were going to take turns carrying Fang. We had to get to my mom's house. She would be able to help Fang better than the flock could. He had lost a lot of blood, and Mom would be able to transfuse some of mine or Ig's blood, like we'd done before.

We hit the air at nine A.M. hoping to reach Mom's by one-ish. Fang was asleep when we left the house, so I let him snooze in my arms. He woke up around ten-thirty and blinked confusedly.

"Where are we going?" His voice still sounded weak, which made him sound small and even a bit vulnerable. I could tell that it would take at least four days for him to fully heal.

"We're going to my mom's so she can sew you up properly." I smiled softly and he smiled back. It was a bit forced, but as usual, it lit up everything for miles. I leaned down and kissed him, being very reserved and gently. His bandaged hand wrapped around my neck and he pulled me closer. He kissed me harder and faster, seemingly not having lost any energy. He almost made me lose focus.

I pulled back when I missed my upbeat and dropped twelve feet. "Fang, I'm trying to fly here, so please," I begged quietly. "Don't make me get distracted so we both get hurt."

"Okay." He went back to sleep. Iggy came over and asked if I was okay. I said I was fine, but truth be told, I just wanted Fang close to me. Iggy smiled knowingly and in his big brother voice, he said, "All right." He smiled and then told me, "Everything will be okay. Love will find a way."

He was always really good at being the big brother, and I was genuinely grateful for his reassuring words. I was especially glad that he understood me and Fang. As we landed in front of Dr. Martinez's porch, he stepped in front of me and kissed my forehead. I smiled, and then since he couldn't see it, I pecked his cheek.

Nudge held open the door for me to go through. Mom was beaming until she saw Fang in my arms. She hurried me into a sterilized room and I laid my friend on a metal table. I reached down and unbuttoned his shirt deftly.

My mom looked at me, a scolding expression coloring her eyes. "How much experience do you have with this Max?" I shook my head and she shrugged, leaning over him.

I still regret looking, because it hurt. Mom saw me wince and she patted my hand. "Why don't you go wait out in the kitchen? There's a gallon on mint chocolate chip ice cream in the freezer."

I balked and tightened my grip on the edge of the table. "I want to stay here with him. In case he wakes up." I turned back to Fang and he was staring up at me. He reached up and caressed my cheek.

"Max," he whispered. "I'll be okay. You can go if it hurts you." His voice stooped to an even lower whisper, so only I could hear him. "I'll be right here when you come back. I _won't_ leave you. I love you Max."

I smiled and one tear slid down my cheek. He wiped it away and whispered, "Go Max." I nodded and walked out into the living room, burying my face in my hands as I began to cry again. Maybe I could use that gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream.


	3. I Gave You My Heart

I nodded carefully and then walked out into the living room. I sat down on the couch and let my head fall into my hands. I picked up a piece of paper on the small coffee table and read what Nudge had written.

Max. Went shopping. Needed new clothes. Desperately. Be back soon.

I guessed that it was just her, but then when I went upstairs to ask Iggy for some advice, he and the rest of the flock each left similar notes. I walked into Angel's bedroom and saw that she had left the laptop on. I sat down in the spin chair and ran my hands through my hair. I logged onto the blog and started typing.

_Hey flock fans,_

_It's me Max._

_I've really been critical of this blog, but right now it's the only way to tell anyone what I really need to say._

_You know the saying, "It's always darkest before the dawn."_

_I think I finally understand what it means. I think I finally saw just how bright the dawn can be._

_My life can be hectic and crazy. Sometimes even overwhelming, but never too much. Never horrible. That is, it wasn't horrible until yesterday._

_Yesterday was like any other day. It began with the usual bird-kid vs. robot battle. It was over quickly (with grudging thanks to Iggy and the Gasman for one of their new bombs). I had been kicked so hard, I was almost unconscious but my stomach hurt even more after Angel told me that she couldn't hear any of Fang's thoughts._

_We found him near the safe house, bleeding heavily from a chest wound inflicted by a foot-long knife. That was when his heart stopped. I don't know if he could hear me or not, but I sobbed and finally told him with the exact words that I loved him. I thought it was too late._

_Then, by some miracle bestowed by divine power, Fang was awake and teasing me and telling me that he loved me too. And I kissed him, crying hysterically and being totally not me._

_Yesterday I woke up to a bright dawn. I found true love, saw the light for what seemed like the first time in my short, battle-filled twenty-four years. Yesterday I woke up to love._

Sadly, I finished with that statement and not something I would have said ten years ago. Then again, I wasn't the lovesick sap I am now ten years ago. Ten years ago, I was fourteen and concerned about only the flock's safety. Now I had relationships to devote half my thinking time to: my mom, my sister and my boyfriend.

I fell asleep in the computer chair and woke up to Angel stroking my hair as she talked to Iggy. He was suggesting that he could carry me to my room, but Angel was saying to just let me sleep. She laid her jacket over me, but I had to get up anyway.

I yawned and apologized lightly. Angel giggled and Iggy laughed softly. I was about to ask them what they were laughing at, but was called from downstairs. My eyes widened as my mom called me again. I skirted the edge of Angel's desk and walked hurriedly down the hall. Nudge came out of her room and hugged me just as I was going down the stairs. She had been crying.

"He's gonna be fine. He's strong, really strong," I hushed her soothingly. My voice sounded more confident than I felt. My heart felt like it was in a vice. I took the stairs two at a time and nearly toppled into my mother in her jammie shirt and jeans. She took me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes. When she pulled me into her arms, I started to tear up. _Oh no, here it comes._

She felt me tense up and kissed my forehead. She pressed her head to mine and smiled, stroking my cheek. "Fang's going to be all right. He's okay."

The kids must've been eavesdropping and heard my sigh of relief, because when I threw my arms around my mom, cheering erupted from the top of the staircase.

"Can I see him?" I was still breathless and even more anxious to see him now that I knew he was going to live. I still needed to lecture him about how badly he scared us all.

"Well, he's asleep, but it's okay if you want to sit with him." She stroked my hair and I tried to thank her, but I choked on the words. Se hushed me and patted my head.

I walked past her and into the living room. Fang was sleeping on the couch. He was too heavy for my mom to carry, so Iggy must've brought him in here. He looked so peaceful and quiet. Very carefully, I slid to the floor beside the sofa. I sat close to his head and caressed his cheek. I'd known I loved him since I was fourteen years old, but I had never told him using those words. On occasion, I would tell him that he was amazing or wonderful, but now I sat close by him telling him I loved him.

"Fang, I don't know if you can hear me, but Fang," I whispered. "I love you. Sooooo much. Yesterday…when we thought…that you were…" I choked and began crying all over again. That was when my mom's hand came down on my shoulder. She sat cross-legged on the floor beside me and she held open her arms. I let my head fall on her shoulder and clasped my hands in my lap. I sobbed into her neck and she rubbed my back. She kissed my hair and whispered soothingly into my ear.

"You really love him, don't you?" She said it as more of a statement than a question. I nodded against her shoulder and pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I couldn't live without him. Mom…" I averted my gaze and opened my mouth to say something. For what seemed like the first time in my life, I was at a loss for words. Then I whispered, "I've known a lot of pain. But not like this. Not like this. I feel so helpless, just sitting here, waiting to know if he'll make it through the night."

She pulled me back in the circle of her arms and looking over my shoulder, glassy-eyed, told me, "Max, that's what love is. It's pain sometimes. It's sacrifice; knowing that you'll do anything for that person." I looked at her and she smiled sadly, wiping a tear from her cheek. "But it's also something perfectly beautiful. It's poetic. It's heavenly. And in your case, Max, it's undying. Love will find a way to bless any couple, no matter the circumstances." I started to say that it didn't work like that, but she interrupted me. "Even when life isn't on your side, love always is."

I sniffled and wiped my nose across my sleeve (sorry, old habits die hard). She kissed my head one more time and pulled me up. She led me to my room. I hugged her tight and when she left I called the flock into my room. I explained that Fang was going to be all right and we stacked fists. Iggy smiled at me and put an extra hand on for Fang. I bit my lip and thanked them softly and then sent them to bed. I changed into a tank top and a pair of sweats. I went quietly down the stairs and sat down in front of the couch. I laid my cheek against the soft fabric. Just as I was closing my eyes, drifting off to sleep, I heard a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Max."

I was suddenly fully awake and facing the couch. Fang was looking at me with genuine sorrow clouding his black eyes. I turned my whole body to him, semi-aware that I wasn't wearing the most appropriate piece of clothing and he was probably staring down my shirt. But his gaze was locked on mine. I felt my mouth drop open and heard my breathing quicken. I exhaled hurriedly like a rushed sigh. I was blinking swiftly, holding back the flood that threatened.

"What?" I whispered, disbelief coloring my voice like a six-year-olds artwork; I sounded messy and splattered.

He apologized a second time and I asked for a reason.

"I hurt you. Max, I never _ever_ wanted to hurt you, but I did. I've never seen you cry this much."

I laughed one short, breathless giggle. I forced half a smile and tears rolled down my cheeks. My throat constricted and I had to swallow twice before I could clearly continue. I was cautious as I pulled my hand out from beneath me and laid it on his cheek.

"Fang. Oh Fang," I whispered. "You've never hurt me—"

"Yes. I have." He looked at me with an earnest expression, as if imploring me to see reason. All I could see though was his beautiful face; his angular cheeks and obsidian eyes held my attention. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and he went on.

"What about Lissa and Brigid and Jen and all those other girls I've dated? You're telling me that that didn't hurt?"

I sighed. I reached up to wipe the tears from my eyes and choked a bit on my reply. "Fang, that _did_ hurt. It hurt like a dull knife. It cut me to the core of my being. To me, the idea that you wanted another girl, even after everything we'd been through, was unfeasible.

"All the stolen kisses. Secretly holding hands under the table. To think that that meant nothing to you crushed me."

He closed his eyes and was about to say something, but I gripped his hand tight and made sure that he looked up at me.

"But none of that matters now," I whispered urgently. "It's all in the past and those wounds have healed."

He shook his head and stared deeply into my eyes. "How?"

I smiled through my tears and said, "Because you said you love me. I was beginning to think that all my emotions and affections had been vain, but all you had to say was 'I love you'. All my cuts sealed, my bruises healed and the other half of my heart felt _full_."

Telling him the truth hadn't been enough; Fang still doubted that I loved him.

"What about the time I left? _With_ Gazzy and Iggy." He swallowed, trying to cover up the crack in his voice. This was the closest I'd ever seen to Fang crying.

"It hurt at times," I admitted. "I felt alone, utterly alone in the vast world. I didn't know it then, but I realize now that that was because you had taken part of me with you. You took my heart when you left." I smiled fully now. I paused for a couple of deep breaths. Then I giggled and Fang laughed.

"I never got it back, you know," I teased. We laughed for a moment and then I became serious again.

"I gave you my heart because I love you and trust you and I never want you to leave again." Swallowing, I leaned toward him and was about to kiss him when he whispered three words.

"I love you."

Then our lips met. I was gentle and soft, trying not to hurt him, but he wasn't. He wanted more, so I let him take whatever he needed. I hoped my theory would be proved right and my kissing would act like a medicine, giving him a will to live. When we broke away, both of us were breathing hard. I looked at him worriedly. To my amazement, I could see him swallowing. Then as I watched, a single tear fell down his cheek. Before he could wipe it away, I reached up and touched his cheek. I sniffled and bit my lip. Fang reached out and rested his hand on my cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered. He pulled my head forward and kissed my forehead lightly.

"Why don't you come up here? There's plenty of room." Fang's voice was casual, but I could read the pleading in his eyes. I obliged. Once I had settled on the sofa beside him, he put his arms around my waist. I curled my arms in close and put a hand on his chest. I could feel his heart beating, strong and powerful, under my palm. I stretched to kiss him one more time and say goodnight. He continued to press his mouth into my hair as I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Flashbacks

I awoke the next morning to my mom peering down at me and Fang, who was still asleep. She leaned over us and kissed my cheek and explained her plans for the day. Then, surprising me, she leaned over Fang and gently swept his hair from his face. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes a slit. Very softly, he thanked my mom and she smiled fleetingly. It finally hit me that she had always liked Fang. She might not have liked some of the things that he did, but she had always thought of him as her son.

There actually were times when I had doubted him. There had been times that he had gone off for a couple nights at a time to be with some other girl. I remembered the first night I found out about what he did.

Flashback

I was waiting for Iggy to wake up to take the second watch. I stared off, looking into the foliage, but seeing something else entirely. I was imagining Fang: his dark hair, his muscular arms, his sleek black wings. I was startled out of my reverie by a slight rustling beside me. It was Fang. He had on his jacket and had his hand in his pocket fishing for the keys to our "borrowed" car. He didn't notice me turn to him.

"Where're you going?" I was whispering so that I wouldn't wake anyone else.

"None of your business." Without much provocation, he got defensive. I didn't know that he was that on edge. We'd had a rough day, but I hadn't expected him to snap so easily. I was taken a bit aback and shot back snidely.

"Well, excuse me for caring."

He rolled his eyes. "You care too much," he muttered under his breath.

"What!?" I asked incredulously.

"You're always putting yourself last just so you can butt into other people's business. That's when you don't care whether or not they'd rather you not." His voice and expression and even his body language said that he was totally indifferent. I opened my mouth to make a smart remark, but I closed it just as quickly. I didn't want to fight with Fang.

"Fine. Just go. But don't expect me to care enough to wait for you. We'll be out of here at 8 am sharp." He rolled his eyes and I turned to wake up Iggy. When he took off, I watched him for a second, wondering what I'd done wrong.

I shook Iggy awake and settled in a sleeping bag. I heard the sound of the engine revving up three miles to the south of us. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. A sob broke from my chest, making a small sound. I choked the sobs back for as long as I could, but when I couldn't, I kept them quiet. That night I cried myself to sleep.

End

"What are you thinking about?" Fang whispered softly, his mouth on the back of my neck. I giggled as his breath caressed my bare shoulder. He traced my arm and then my neck with tender fingertips.

"All those times you went off by yourself, but don't worry," I reached back and touched his cheek lightly. I covered his mouth so he couldn't speak. "It can't hurt me now."

"I hope not," he murmured. He kissed my neck hungrily and I turned toward him. My chest was now pressed against him. I very carefully kissed his mouth. When he pressed for more, I broke away.

"Fang, you need to concentrate on healing up. I don't want you to not heal right just because you're distracted by me." He brought up his bandaged arm up to cup my cheek. He smiled brilliantly and I smiled back. I cautiously picked myself up off the couch. "I'll be right back."

I went to my room and changed quickly into jeans and a tee. Then I combed out my hair and brushed my teeth and I even touched up my face with a little bit of make-up. What had he done to me? How could love totally change me? Then I realized, I had changed because I felt less tense and less scared. He had helped me to learn to relax. He helped me to bring out the sensitive and sweet Max. And I loved him even more for that.

I went into the kitchen to grab an ice-pack for Fang's arm. We'd put it in his sling to help ease the pain. I was rummaging through the freezer and I felt a hand on the small of my back. I jumped slightly and he chuckled. I turned to face him and I laughed too.

"You should be lying down," I scolded. He stroked my hair and put a lock behind my ear. He put a hand on my forehead. He knew my symptoms way too well. He reached above me and grabbed the Ibuprofen off the top of the fridge. He handed me two and I realized that I hadn't even recognized it. "Thanks," I whispered. "Now you get yours." I was teasing him. Fang hated medicine.

He looked at me, and for the first time in my life, I could read his eyes. They were filled with worry. When I started my lady's days, I got really moody and had really bad cramps. That meant that the flock stayed away from me, but he wouldn't be able to.

"I'll be fine," I protested. Just then, Nudge shuffled in, dragging her pink bunny slippers over the white-tiled floor. As soon as she saw Fang, she screamed. My head throbbed and Fang pulled me into his arms and I tucked my head into his shoulder. With his other arm, he pulled Nudge close. He kissed her forehead. _Wow,_ I thought. Maybe all this love stuff had changed him too. He smiled at me and I knew it had.

He scolded Nudge gently for screaming so loud, but the damage had already been done. Three more ecstatic birdkids came stampeding down the stairs, with a slightly-less-excited Scottie dog.

"Fang!" I admit, that whole-saying-his-name-at-the-same-time thing was pretty cool. That included Total.

After everybody had hugged him or clapped him on his good shoulder, we sat down for breakfast. The whole time, the three girls were fawning over Fang. My headache was getting worse, but the pain in my stomach was subsiding. I held my hand to my temple as I sat down. He looked over at me and mouthed, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and scooted my chair closer to the table. He took the chair beside me and his bandaged hand tapped mine. I reached out and clasped it under the table. He leaned closer and kissed my cheek. We'd been extra careful to make sure no one was watching, but we didn't suspect my sister. Ella had just walked into the room and she 'aww'ed and started clapping.

Iggy turned toward the noise from his place at the counter. He was almost facing her. "Nobody tell me…it's Ella?" He guessed playfully. Ella laughed and blushed. _Interesting,_ I thought. "What's all the applause for?" Iggy asked.

"Fang kissed Max's cheek," she announced in a sugary voice. Nudge and Angel turned toward us and groaned.

"We missed it," Angel whined.

"I know! That would've been sooo cute to see. Don't you think they totally belong with each other. I mean, it's kinda obvious—" She broke off, miraculously without a hand over her mouth. "Sorry Max," she apologized quietly. "I'll be quieter."

"What's wrong, Max?" Ella stopped herself and gestured to her wrist and pretended to open a calendar. I nodded slightly. She sat beside me and handed me a glass of orange juice. Okay, now I was starting to get annoyed. I liked the attention from Fang, but when my siblings started babying me I wanted to tell them I could do it myself.

The plate of pancakes was passed around shortly afterward and we all chowed down. Breakfast was uneventful for the most part. That is, until Iggy opened his big mouth.

"Max and Fang are official now and they're gonna date and kiss and be together all the time," he said in a girly voice to no one in particular. Nudge looked like she wanted to jump out of her chair and hug us both. One glare stopped her though.

"Really?! That's fantastic!" Nudge and Ella and Angel were all very excited and I kicked Iggy under the table. He stifled back laughter, looking like he was about to bust a gut. Fang and I exchanged exasperated glances. He squeezed my hand lightly.

Fortunately, we survived the girl attack from my sisters. I glared at Iggy and he mockingly cringed; he knew me too well.

After breakfast the girls went out to the backyard with some board games and blankets. I wanted to join them, but my mom had told Fang that he shouldn't go out, just rest. So, I sat down on the couch with one of Mom's books and waited for Fang to wash his hair. He couldn't shower because his stomach was bandaged all the way around.

Iggy came downstairs and sat down expertly beside me. I have asked, everybody, and he says that "the secrets of a blind birdkid should never be revealed."

"You okay now?" He asked, then added on an afterthought. "I mean, you seem fine, but you and Fang are…" Iggy searched for the right word. "Smooth? Suave?" He guessed at it, putting words out in the open. "Not like you were before."

I giggled. "Yeah. Smooth." I smiled and brought his hand up to feel it. He gasped.

"Max! OMG! You're smiling!" He was being sarcastic and I smacked his head. He laughed jovially and I laughed along with him. My brother patted my hand and stood up, pointing to the door and missing by two inches. "Gazzy and I are going to the store. We're out of ice cream," he said pointedly. "Gazzy's driving and I told him that we'd have to sneak out for bomb materials later, cause we all now you would kill us if you found out we were working on some."

"Iggy, behave." I laughed at him and he smiled maniacally, bouncing his eyebrows. They would have to take Ella with them; she was way too overprotective of her car.

"Hey," I said. "What's up with you and Ella? Are you two hookin' up?" **(A/N When did Iggy and Ella's relationship become my business? No clue, but there'll be more Eggy later.) **I was eager to hear that Iggy had finally found someone he liked. He liked hot girls, but he'd never actually had a "love life". He bit his lip. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down again. I sighed and put a hand under his chin and turned his sightless eyes toward me.

"How do you think Fang felt? You think _you're_ nervous? I was always running away from him—well, flying away. He must've thought over and over again, 'She doesn't want me.' But he didn't give up, Iggy. He kept pressing me.

"He wanted an answer and he got it. Even after so much heartache and pain and frustration. It may take a while for her to answer you, but she will. She might reject you a couple times. But you have to keep pressing.

"Here's some advice: start by being a good friend to her. I went to Fang for everything. He was always someone I could trust. She'll make the next move."

He nodded and smiled brightly. If Ella wasn't hooked by his smile, I would be astounded. Iggy was such an amazing guy, and I wanted him to be happy. Any big sister would.

Flashback

The argument had only been a couple of minutes, but it had felt like forever. I slammed my bedroom door behind me and fell onto my bed. I buried my head in my pillow and tried not to sob. His angry words rang through my head, making my temples throb. The sound of my gulping breaths drowned out the creaking of my door. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched away subconsciously.

"Hey," the voice whispered. I wasn't the voice I'd expected. I rolled onto my back, carefully avoiding laying on my wings. Iggy's sightless eyes were filled with worry. I roughly wiped my hand across my cheek. I stood up to leave, thinking that I had the wrong room. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

"What's wrong?" He stared directly at my face. I didn't answer at first, but then he sighed and got up to leave. I took his hand back.

"Iggy please stay. I want to talk to someone about it, but I just don't know how to start." He plopped down beside me.

"Why don't you start by telling me why you're crying?"

"Fang and I got into a fight," I explained.

"We could hear you outside. Angel asked why you were thinking of hurting Fang 'where it counts' as she put it." Iggy laughed to himself. "You were probably more colorful, weren't you? I'm sure you were using some nasty words." He grinned devilishly and I giggled, which only led to more tears. I hated crying.

He put his arm around my shoulder. His hand cradled my head and I laid my cheek on his shoulder. "Shhh. It's okay. You guys can't stay mad at each other for long." Iggy stared over my shoulder and a little while later I fell asleep in my brother's arms.

End

"Just go ask if she wants to come with us to the movies next Friday. That's Fang's and my date. You'll be fine." He thanked me, took the keys and left, looking less tense.

Fang came down the stairs a moment later in clean jeans and a white tee-shirt. The contrast between his dark wet hair and the white fabric was amazing. I'm sure I was drooling all over the book in my lap. The bandaged arm hung limply in his sling and the other hand grabbed mine. I put the book down on the arm of the couch and tugged him down beside me.

"Hey," he said nonchalantly.

I smiled brightly and kissed him. He pulled me toward him and kissed me harder. After that, things heated up pretty fast.

**Sry I haven't posted in a while, but I went camping and had fun and went to Borders!!!!! Please Read and Review. I NEED reviews! Please, I'll get down on my knees and beg!**


	5. My First Christmas

**Author's Note: I am so so sorry that I haven't been updating very often. Don't kill me, just know that I'm working on it (this and homework and church work and…)**

**Anyway, here's a chapter that's really romantic-y and please review.**

* * *

Christmas. The only holiday I've ever had. You know, that's kind of sad, saying that you've never had a Christmas before your twenty-fourth birthday. Then again, when you're running for life almost every day, then there isn't really time to have a nice big family dinner and exchange gifts, you know?

I sighed and looked in the mirror one more time. I was wearing a dress. I know, I know, big shock. Angel and Nudge conned me into it by convincing me that it would make Fang really happy. So, of course, I agreed. They dragged me into dress shop after dress shop and boutique after boutique to find "Max's perfect dress." And eventually we found it.

It was a bright cherry red color with inch thick straps. The dress fit around my waist and flared out at my hips, the skirt falling to just above my knees. Since it doesn't snow out her in Arizona (at least where Mom lives) I didn't have to wear a jacket and the back of the dress was low enough to let my wings out just in case.

Nudge bought me the prettiest one-inch heels (did I just say 'prettiest'? Oh well, never mind). I would reach Fang's nose now and almost be able to look him in the eyes.

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called out the question warily, reaching for my bathrobe on the side of the sink.

"It's me," called Mom. I invited her in and spread out my arms to show her. She hadn't seen it yet, so it was a surprise for her as well. Her jaw dropped as I turned around slowly.

"You look amazing!" She exclaimed in breathless voice. She put her arms on my shoulders and traced my arms, looking me over. I had really fixed up and I think no one had any idea I could do that well. I whirled back to the mirror, checking my bangs to make sure they looked right.

"Do you think Fang will like it?" I asked consciously. I had barely recognized myself the first time I saw my reflection. Mom came up behind me and smiled. I turned to her and took a deep breath, steadying myself for the flock's reactions. Nudge and Angel had promised not to tell anyone about the dress but they hadn't seen the haircut. They'd been out with Ella all day, trying to calm my sister down (no clue what that's about, but she's a girl; what can I say?). My mom patted my hair.

"Absolutely," she reassured. She pulled me into a warm embrace. I took comfort in her arms around me, just like a real mom and daughter. She patted my arm after a moment and left me to brace myself.

I adjusted the strap one last time and pushed my bangs back. Taking a deep breath, I emerged from the bathroom.

Fang's POV

I sat back on the couch, waiting for Max's big surprise. To tell the truth, my hands were fidgeting about my own 'big surprise'. I had thought about this moment a million and one times in the past week.

Iggy sat on the sofa next to me and leaned over to whisper something only I could hear. "You ready?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Good." He looked me over and saw the tension in my jaw, the same way Max always noticed. "You'll do great man. There's not really much to worry about. She loves you too much."

"Thanks, Ig." I nodded as he got up and walked over to where the three teenage girls were sitting. Angel was a teen, but I couldn't really say that about the other two. Nudge and Ella were both twenty-one.

Nudge had told us that because she didn't have any money right now, she was going to teach us how to ballroom dance for our Christmas present. I thought that was the perfect tone I wanted to set for tonight, so I didn't complain. Too much.

Just then, someone tapped my shoulder. I swiveled around to look up at her, knowing by her hesitant touch that it was Max. What I saw when I turned around to look at her, the sight shocked me so much that my jaw dropped.

She was in the most flattering dress I'd ever seen. The red fabric curved with her body, complimenting her in ways too numerous to recount. The color contrasted beautifully with her hair which flowed down her shoulders.

I stood up, failing miserably to hide my emotions. My awe at seeing Max in a dress was too overwhelming. My expression caused her to blush.

"Does it really look that bad?" Her voice was nervous, hoping for my approval. I shook my head and came around to stand in front of her. Nudge and Angel giggled from where they sat across the room; they'd never seen me react to anything. I held my hands inches from Max's arms, drinking in the sight of my beautiful girlfriend. Looking at her now, I realized that I'd never known how gorgeous she could be. She was still beautiful when her hair was windblown right after landing, or she was putting the kids to bed at night, not that they really needed it now that they had all grown so much.

Max was twenty-four now; so much hand changed. She had become a confident, mature young woman instead of the insecure, challenged teenager she had once been. She had filled out quite nicely, looking older and more mature. _Wow, she's changed so much,_ I thought. Then again, when you fall in love, the other person tends to show you things you never knew about yourself.

I was breathless. There was nothing I could say to her that would quite tell her how deeply, how painfully I loved her.

So, all I said was, "Max." I took her hands and she half-smiled; she was still a bit nervous.

"It's not that great, just something simple. I really didn't want to overdo it, so—" Max was babbling; she only did that when she was trying desperately to stay calm. So I placed a finger on her lower lip and she quieted. Everyone's eyes were on us, the room silent except for Max's soft breathing.

Very slowly and deliberately, I leaned over her and kissed her gently. When I pulled back, there was a light in her eyes that made me have to choke back a lump in my throat.

"I love you," she whispered simultaneously with me. This was just further evidence of how well we worked together. Only Max and I could be so on-the-same-page. She giggled and took my hand and we sat down on the sofa beside Dr. Martinez.

The kids all passed out their gifts. Gazzy got a bunch of electricity stuff and some books on chemistry. None of the chemicals yet, so we all breathed a sigh of relief. Angel received some clothes and a new iPod. Nudge got a couple CDs and some books and some clothes like Angel.

Iggy got a text-to-speak program to download onto the laptop and I had found a book that would teach him how to learn Braille. Max was given a phone and some new jeans. I got a backpack with the flock motto on it (Eat, sleep, soar) and Dr. M gave me a phone as well.

After everything was passed out, Nudge began her instruction. It was kind of fun, I admit it. She played traditional waltzing music and taught us the dance step by step. We all laughed a joked about how coordinated we were in the sky, but we kept stepping on each other's feet now. Max kept looking up at me and apologizing, but we just laughed it off. For the first time in a long time, Max seemed to relax.

We sat down on the couch, taking a rest for a minute. I laid my head back, my chest heaving for air. Max rested her forehead on my shoulder and breathed deeply. She glanced up at me and smiled warmly. The song changed to one I knew well. I had seen it in a movie a couple months back and thought it was perfect for the events about to unfold. I asked if Max would dance with me and we walked to the middle of the room. I put my hand on her waist and she laid her hand on my shoulder.

_You're in my arms; And all the world is gone; The music playing on for only two; So close together; And when I'm with you; So close to feeling alive_

We began to dance using the steps we'd learned from Nudge. Max was smiling so brightly she could've rivaled the sun. I found my own expression twisting to match hers, desperately wanting her to know I was happy to be here with her.

_A life goes by; Romantic dreams must die; So I bid mine goodbye and never knew; So close was waiting, waiting here with you; And now forever I know_

Her arms wrapped around my neck and both my hands dropped to her waist. I saw her chest rise suddenly and I caught myself. I shouldn't be thinking about her that way, I told myself. I loved Max for her character, but I couldn't deny the physical attraction as well. She was a very beautiful woman.

_All that I want is to hold you so close_

I pressed my forehead to hers and rubbed her nose. The song became faster and so did my heartbeat. I noticed Iggy and Nudge out of my peripheral vision, but Max's eyes pulled my attention back to her.

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending; Almost believing this one's not pretend; And now you're beside me and look how far we've come; So far we are so close; How could I face the faceless days; If I should lose you now?_

Her eyes fluttered shut and my mouth touched hers in the shortest of kisses. There was an interlude in the lyrics and I spun her around and caught her tightly in my embrace as the music slowed once again. She dropped her head to my chest and we danced slowly along with the last verse.

"_We're so close to reaching that famous happy ending, almost believing this one's not pretend. Let's go on dreaming for we know we are so close, so close and still so far.__" _I sang the last chorus to her and I heard her breathing softly. She tried to shrug off my romantic attitude, but I whispered, "I love you Max."

"I love you too Fang."

"Max." I held her back a couple of inches. "I know we've grown a lot closer in the past months, ever since you told me you loved me. But we still have so much life ahead of us, and I wouldn't have anyone else by my side. Max, will you marry me?"

The question surprised her. I think she'd given up hope of any semblance of a normal life years ago. I slid down on one knee and she gasped, finally realizing I was perfectly serious. All around us, the flock's gasps were audible in the silence that had captured the room. My hand went to my pocket and pulled out a black box, and I retrieved the ring I'd bought for her.

It was small and simple, considering the fact that I didn't have a real steady income. I did odd jobs here and there, earning little by little, so I'd had to save for this ring for years. The gold band was thin and the diamond was small and circular.

Max gasped and she tore her gaze away from mine as she clapped her hand over her mouth. She looked anywhere but at me, and I doubted her answer for a moment. Then she looked back down at me and swallowed hard. Tears glinted in her eyes; she blinked hard to keep them from escaping. She tried to speak, but her voice cracked and she had to swallow again. Finally, she just nodded, unable to speak her answer out loud.

I'm not sure how happy I looked, but I'm absolutely sure of how happy I felt. Max had agreed to marry me. A sob broke from behind her hand and I stood up, hugging her to me.

She kissed my cheek and then whispered close to my ear, "Yes. Yes. I love you." I smiled and buried my face in her hair. I sighed and kissed her neck. Clapping erupted around us and I felt her smile against my shoulder. We broke apart and Dr. Martinez embraced us both. She hugged her daughter fiercely and then turned to me. It took a moment, but I hugged her back. She was crying and I patted her hair.

She let me go and smiled at me and Max. The two of us sat down beside Max's mom on the sofa. Max and I kissed sweetly and then turned back to the flock.

Max's POV

I couldn't believe it! I was getting married! Like a normal twenty-four-year-old!

As I watched Fang talking to the Gasman, I realized yet again that nobody else could be so right for me. He turned and he was smiling. It was the smile that Fang had been known to show only to me or when he was really, really happy. I think this situation included both.

Angel and each of the flock members came over and hugged me. Angel didn't even make a comment about how she'd known Fang's intentions for a long time. Iggy and Nudge had run off somewhere. I leaned closer to Fang to ask him about it.

"They needed to talk," he answered.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine. You don't need to worry about them Max; they're not little kids any more." He put his arms around my waist, his fingers brushing my stomach lightly. "Pretty soon, there's going to be a bump here and we'll have to start worrying about our own kids."

"That was very suggestive," I whispered as I lay back on his chest. "But you're right. We'll have the wedding and then get going on that."

"All right," he sighed. "You're the boss."


	6. Iggy's Christmas

Nudge's POV

Sitting across from Iggy and Ella was like a knife right to my heart. I watched as he leaned in close to her. She was still upset about him. Ella had told me that she was really sorry today. She thought she'd stolen Iggy from me, but how could I comfort her when he wasn't even mine in the first place.

I spent the first few moments watching them, but then I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to put on a brave face, not wanting anybody to catch my attitude. I couldn't really help but feel hurt and upset, even though nothing could be done.

What did he see in her? Sure, she was stunningly beautiful, and a very good cook and she was really smart. The thing was, she couldn't ever be as close to Iggy as I could. If only he'd give me a chance, I could show him how much I wanted to hold his hand and talk to him everyday. Ella couldn't come with us everywhere we went, she didn't have wings.

Then, there's the fact that it was me who helped Iggy when Max and Fang were too busy helping Angel and Gazzy. When the two older ones were watching out for them, I would take Iggy's hand and lead him and guide him and help him get used to being blind. I would do all those things for him and I'd watch out for him all the time.

I did all those things and more. I'd helped in our mission to save the world. I had more special 'skills' than Ella did. So, why was Iggy flirting with Ella? Why was he holding her hand? Why were they leaning much too close?

Max turned to look at me, cuing me that it was my turn, and I'd better hurry up with the torture.

I got up and strode to the CD player on the small table. My mind wasn't really concentrating on that though. The big question was still running amuck through my head.

Why did he love Ella and not me?

Iggy's POV

I held Ella close as Nudge taught us each step. We danced together to the first song. It felt nice to have her in my arms, but not exactly right. I knew what 'right' felt like. Somehow, I had felt it before and Ella's wasn't quite there. The music ended and Ella grabbed my hand, dragging me off somewhere.

"Ella, what's going on?" I demanded. Then I heard her softly sniffle.

"Oh Iggy, I've done something horrible." She let go of my hand, but I caught hers again.

"No, you couldn't have. You've done nothing wrong."

"Yes, I did. I knew how she felt, and I still tried to go out with you. Iggy, it's Nudge you've been falling in love with. She's been telling me everything about you and helping me to know how to help you out sometimes. I don't know how I could've done this to her. I must've hurt her so bad."

I put my hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Thanks Ella. I still love you, just not like that." I walked back into the living room and found Nudge just as _So Close_ by Jon McLaughlin started playing.

"Nudge, do you want to…um…well…will you dance with me?" I was nervous and she could read it in my voice.

"Sure but don't be so shaky about it. I'm not gonna bite you, Iggy." I could hear the forced humor in her words. I could tell she was hiding something.

I grabbed her hands and pulled her up off the couch where she'd stayed practically the whole night. My ears picked up on the ruffling of her dress and I wished that I could see her. Suddenly, I heard something else. Fang was asking Max to dance. He was finally going to do it. After three months of planning, he was finally going to ask her to marry him. My heart started racing; I wondered if he would be okay.

_He'll be okay Iggy, he's not even that worried about it._

_Thanks Angel,_ I thought back.

_Do you want to see what Nudge looks like?_ Angel was enjoying this much more than a sixteen year old should've. I tried to calm myself down, but when Angel dangles something like that over you, your thoughts don't obey you anymore. She was so devilish sometimes, but she would always fulfill her end of the bargain.

An image flashed into my mind. Could she be any more beautiful? No, I didn't think so. Her curly caramel colored hair drifted over her shoulders, where straps of a cream colored dress covered them. Her eyes were accentuated with a bit of eyeliner and her cheeks were a shade of rosy red. She smiled up at me; gradually I pulled her closer and put my arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my chest and laid her cheek against my ribs. Surely she could hear the rapid pounding of my heart, but I realized she was nervous too. Her hands shook on my back.

The song ended and I heard Fang whispering to Max, and Max caught her breath. I already knew what was going to happen, so I took Nudge's hand and led her to the kitchen. For some strange reason, I always felt more comfortable in here. I let her sit down across the tiny serving table. I found the plate of cookies I'd baked earlier and handed her one. As she took it, her hand brushed mine in the lightest of touches. I heard a gasp and felt a blush creeping into my own cheeks. We snacked on sugar cookies in silence until Nudge broke the stillness.

"Thanks for the dance. It was really nice." Then she stopped. She sat across the table and I thought I could reach out and put a hand on her shoulder. I missed and ended up cupping her face in my hand. I brushed a lock of her soft hair behind her ear.

"I mean, it was nice of you to give me some of your time with Ella, because I know how much you like her—"

I kissed her.

Her speech was cut short when my mouth caught hers. The kiss deepened quickly, going from hesitant to hungry in about two seconds. She leaned over the table and took my face in her hands. We continued to kiss until she had to break away to breathe. She kept her face close to mine, our noses touching slightly as she walked around the table. She pressed her lips to mine passionately. I stroked her cheek and held her close. When she pulled back again, she threw her arms around me.

I buried my face in her hair, drowning in her warmth and beauty. Who knew I was such a sap? Anybody? Oh well, I guess I'm kinda like Max in the sense that she doesn't show her soft side to anyone except Fang.

"I don't know how I couldn't see it before," I whispered into her dark curls.

"What?" She pulled back and I could feel her eyes on my face.

"How much I love you." I kissed her again, holding her close to me and never wanting to let her go. I knew what I needed, and now I had her in my arms.


	7. Interrogation

**Merry Christmas everyone! ~Masonangel**

Iggy's POV

I sat on the edge of Nudge's bed early in the morning, hoping that I wouldn't have to wait too long for her to wake up. I wasn't going to wake her up, because that would be just plain rude. And after all that had happened last night, I didn't want to make her upset. As I was thinking this, she stirred and when she rolled over she ran into me.

She sat up; I could tell by the shifting of the bed. She yawned and I stroked her hair softly. She took my hand and held it to her mouth so I could tell she was smiling. Then, she kissed my fingers sweetly, carefully. I pulled my hand away and leaned forward to kiss her. She giggled under my mouth and I smiled.

When she pulled back, she asked, "So what's going on today? Are we doing anything special for Max and Fang? I think we should take them each—" Suddenly, her words cut short. Someone had come into the room. From their footsteps, I could identify Angel and Ella.

Ella sat across the bed from me and Angel sat beside her. "We were thinking," Angel began. "We should take Max and Fang out to do a bit of wedding planning and then we should meet up for lunch. The guys can take Fang and Nudge and I will kidnap Max. Is that okay?" Nudge was ecstatic.

"Totally! Where are we going to meet for lunch though? Maybe we could take them to that—"

I butted in with a suggestion. "I think we should pack a lunch and the whole flock can just fly somewhere and like have a picnic or whatever."

Nudge kissed my cheek. "You're so brilliant! That's perfect! Okay, we'll meet at the mall at eleven and then take off at around eleven-thirty. Everybody got it?" We all nodded and the three girls hugged me. I'm not entirely sure, but I think I might've looked like a tomato, because all three of them started giggling once they pulled away. I just sighed and smiled mischievously.

Max's POV

I woke up the next morning, warm and comfortable in Fang's arms. I could feel his hands tracing my arms, his fingers sliding over my tank top strap. I snuggled closer to him, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep, but just as I thought this, Angel and Nudge burst through my door.

"Max!" Angel and Nudge screamed my name. I groaned and I felt Fang chuckle slightly.

"You have to wake up! It snowed outside!"

"Come on, get up! You have to come see outside!"

Climbing out of bed and pulling on a pair of jeans over my sweats, I followed them downstairs. They threw my coat towards me and practically dragged me out of the house. When we got outside, however, there was no snow.

I blinked and the girls continued to pull me towards the car. "Where are you guys going? And why isn't there any snow?"

The girls laughed girlishly and then we climbed into the car. Angel sat in front with Nudge and handed me a brush and a red long-sleeve tee shirt that I don't even remember buying. She told me to finish getting dressed and when we reached our destination, the girls would explain everything. I sighed and leaned back, thinking how I could've spent a few more minutes in bed with my new fiancé. Angel corrected me though.

_Iggy and Gazzy are getting Fang up too. They have plans just like we do and we're going to compare after today. See, Max? We've grown up so much that we can even surprise you now. _She giggled in her thoughts and out loud. I sighed again, giggling a little at the thought.

Nudge pulled into the mall parking lot and we parked in a remote corner. We stepped out and Angel brushed my hair out of my face. I yawned and looked at my watch, which they had thoughtfully remembered to bring. It was seven thirty in the morning and I was still tired. Maybe that was because I hadn't gone to bed until around two while the younger ones had all fell asleep and Fang and Iggy and I had carried them upstairs.

Now, as we strolled along the mall corridors, Angel and Nudge explained. "Well we wanted Ella to be here too, but she had to take some test for school. Our plans for today are to help you guys plan your wedding, without having you two together to tell each other how you want it. It's supposed to be a surprise for both of you because the rest of the flock is going to actually put it all in order for you. Isn't that great, Max?"

I actually felt really happy about not having to plan this myself. I was extremely grateful that the flock was willing to do this for me. Angel read my thoughts and she grabbed my hand. _Max, you've been so amazing for all the rest of us and we're all just sorry that we couldn't do something before this._ That brought tears to my eyes. Angel smiled and I nodded my head silently. Nudge and Angel surrounded me in a hug and I held them close to me, overwhelmed by the wonderful bonds that connected us.

We had been through so much together and I couldn't ever find the words to thank them properly. We stood there for a moment holding each other in our arms. Then we all cleared our throats and stepped back. Our flock had really gone a bit soft, considering all the new emotions that had emerged recently between many of us. We walked toward the stores and found a bench to sit on outside a shoe store. We sat and talked quietly about everything we could think of.

Nudge pulled a pen and pad of paper outside of her purse. She turned on the bench and sat facing me and Angel. That's when the interrogation began. They started with what my favorite colors were and what I wanted my theme to be. I had absolutely no clue what these were, so the girls explained the whole 'theme' idea. I wanted it to be really simple, maybe all white like traditional weddings. Fang would of course wear a black suit; it didn't even have to be a tuxedo.

We continued discussing the particulars and by the time we were done, they announced that it was time to meet the boys and I nearly screamed I was so happy. Angel and Nudge laughed hysterically at my sigh of relief.

Fang's POV

Just as Angel and Nudge dragged Max from the room, Iggy and the Gasman grabbed me and threw some jeans and a tee shirt at me.

"What are you guys doing? Where's Max going? What's going on?" Iggy stopped my flood of questions with one of his own.

"What are you guys doing for your honeymoon? Do you know where you're going?" I blinked a couple times and then answered hesitantly.

"Not really. I was going to discuss it with Max later. Right now, I'm just letting her get used to the whole being-engaged thing."

"Well, as our wedding present to you both, we're planning everything. We're getting the money and setting up interviews for you to get birth certificates and whatnot. The rest of the flock decided it would be the best gift we could give Max, considering everything she's already done for us. And you were amazing too, helping her out no matter what and always supporting her." Iggy's emotions seemed to be overflowing into his eyes and onto his cheeks. Sniffling, he wiped his face with his sleeve and cleared his throat.

They continued to interrogate me about everything that accompanied a wedding. They even asked if I planned on having a bunch of kids (to which I answered, Max will have to decide that). I had a weird feeling that somewhere, Max was having the same questioning. The girls were probably having lots of fun. I hoped they were; I hoped Max was okay. The boys left me to finish getting dressed and they descended to the kitchen. I followed them downstairs and they had a huge icebox waiting on the counter.

Iggy and Gazzy and I climbed into a car and started driving. The boys explained that where we were going, we would be free to do whatever we wanted. We could fly and talk and just be the Flock again for a couple of hours.

We met up with the girls at the mall and we all took off in the back parking lot. I smiled sweetly at Max as she flew alongside me. Our wings just slightly brushed. The flight only lasted about a half an hour, but I figured we'd flown quite a distance. The Flock touched down in a mountain range north-northeast of Dr. Martinez's place. It was great just to be the Flock again.

After a couple hours of goofing off and playing around, we all decided that we should get home and back to our crazy lives. Max laughed at that and I agreed. Flying back, we held hands and when we got home, I kissed her goodnight and went to bed.


	8. Getting Ready

**A/N I know that it's taken a really long time to update and I'm sorry. School is going great and I had a fencing tournament every Saturday for the past two months. I really hate leaving you guys out of the schedule, but I really had no time.**

**Max: Oh yeah, 'no time' my butt. You had plenty of time to flirt at practice.**

**Me: That was NOT flirting. It was 'being friendly'.**

**Max: (nods) Um hum.**

**P.S. It's always Max's POV if I haven't specified whose POV it is.**

You know what really sucks? Having to stand in front of a six foot tall mirror while your younger sisters are fawning over you and trying to make everything perfect.

I was standing completely still when Nudge screamed, "Max, stand still!" for the umpteenth time. I sighed and tapped my bare feet on the floor just to annoy her. When she glared at me like she was going to stick me with a hair clip if I didn't stop, I held still. Angel was much nicer about it. She was being totally sweet and caring. Both of the girls looked absolutely amazing in their outfits.

The girls wore lavender colored, spaghetti-strap dresses that flowed down around their knees. Nudge's hair was curled up in a messy bun, and Angel's hair was straightened to her shoulders. I couldn't help but stare at them in the mirror. They had grown so much since we had been in the School or since Jeb had left. So had the boys. I'd seen Iggy and Gazzy in their tuxedos earlier and it surprised me how mature they looked and how very soon they would be in the same place Fang was in.

That got me thinking about Fang. Where was he? Was he going through the same torture that I was? I wondered whether my mom was talking to him like she'd just talked to me. I took a deep breath and Nudge put her hands back at her sides.

"There, I'm done," she announced.

I took a moment to look at the woman in the glass in front of me. This wasn't the Max I knew, but she was Max all right. There she was in a long, white dress, her hair curled and her bangs straightened over her left eye. She looked scared now that I looked closer. I realized that my stomach was fluttering with butterflies and Angel read the thought in my mind. She wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder.

I put a hand on her cheek and she sighed. I sighed with her and then Nudge joined our group hug. I gulped and Angel and Nudge noticed. To lighten the situation a bit, Nudge started to yell at me playfully.

"Don't you dare cry or I'm going to have to apply more mascara! You're going to ruin the whole thing."

We all started laughing and then a tear escaped the corner of my eye. Angel giggled and Nudge gulped back her own tears.

"I can't believe this. I feel like I'm leaving you guys. I feel like I'm going down a road that only I can travel and that you guys won't follow like you used to." I used my pinky to wipe away the tears that played at the corners of my eyes. Nudge and Angel tried to laugh it off, but they realized that it would be different now.

It wouldn't really be the Flock as a collective group anymore. IT would be the Flock, but it would also be Max and Fang. We would always want to be together now, it the Flock wouldn't be any more important than "us".

"We'll follow you anywhere Max. We'll always follow you. You'll always be our leader even if Fang means a bit more to you." Angel and Nudge were careful to not smudge their own make-up. Somehow, their words reassured me that we would always be a family.

Just then, my mom knocked on the door. "Max, we're ready."

**Fang's POV**

I sat on the bench outside, my head in my hands, thinking about everything that was about to happen to us. My life would never be the same after today. Iggy came up behind me and sat on the bench beside me. His tuxedo made his skin look even lighter. He smiled and I tried to smile myself. Then I realized that he wouldn't be able to see it and told him.

"I'm smiling Ig."

"No your not. I can hear it in your voice. You're nervous. I can hear that too." Iggy raised his eyebrows and I chuckled. I shook my head and Iggy put a hand on my shoulder.

"I bet Max isn't this nervous," I said.

"Well, there you'd be wrong. She's in the bathroom with Nudge and Angel." Iggy laughed as if remembering something that he'd heard. I turned to face him.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, just nervous." Iggy stared almost directly at me. It was one of those moments where I wished he could see, because I was telling him everything with my eyes and he couldn't see it. Yet, he figured out the silence.

"Nothing's going to change man."

"No. Everything's going to change. Max is going to be so much more to me and I really hope that doesn't change everything else."

Iggy seemed taken aback. "Dude, Max already means a lot to you. It's not like we're not going to be friends still. It'll just be that Max is a bit closer to you than the rest of us."

I nodded and then answered. "I know. Is it time yet?"

"Yep. Max and the girls are all ready. Let's go." He puts a hand on my shoulder again and we walk into the church.


	9. The Wedding

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for hangin' tight and waiting so patiently. Here you go. I know you guys are totally not having fun while you wait for these chapters, but the story will go on and it's going to get more action-y and suspenseful in a coupled chapters.**

**Max: Finally.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Max: You've been so caught up with you know who—**

**Me: That's QUITE enough, Max. Thank you.**

I wiped my hands on the bodice of my dress, making sure that they weren't sweaty, although I'm sure they would be later. My mom looked at me, just staring quietly and held out her arm. I wrapped my hand around it and the church doors opened wide.

There were flowers lining the aisle as we walked toward the front of the church. They were white and periwinkle blue and light violet purple. I held a similar bouquet in my hands. Sunlight leaked through the tall windows, lighting the pews where the Flock and Ella and a couple other friends sat quietly.

Angel, Nudge and Ella all turned to watch me and I saw that they had already pulled out their tissues. I sighed and rolled my eyes at them, but inside I was feeling the same way. Gazzy looked very dashing in his black tuxedo and when I smiled at him, he blushed and mouthed, "Why, Max, why?" at me. I giggled under my veil and turned to look up at the altar. Iggy's strawberry blond hair was combed and he wore a tuxedo to match Gazzy. He looked very handsome.

Then, I saw Fang.

His hair had been washed and combed so that it looked silky and draped softly over his right eye. For the first time in my entire life, I saw him smile what looked to be a genuine smile, filled with love and the purest joy anyone could ever feel. Suddenly, I didn't feel nervous at all anymore. Seeing him had settled the butterflies in my stomach.

I walked slowly toward the front of the tiny church building. My mom insisted that the wedding be held in a church. I agreed because I was getting what I wanted, Fang, so I had to cut my mom some slack. The flock had done an amazing job preparing the whole thing. From the dress and tux to the flowers and decorations, they had taken control and, boy, they did a great job.

But I didn't think about any of that now. All my mind could process was that I was standing beside Fang. He held out his hand and Mom placed my hand in his. She hugged me and smiled, trying to blink back tears. I nodded and she stepped to her seat in the front row. I turned toward Fang beside me and was stunned to see that he was no longer Mr. Calm, Cool and Collected. I felt the slight shaking of his fingers in mine and saw the huge smile plastered on his face.

He and I both had changed so much. And I think that change was the only way we could be here, standing side by side, ready to take vows to love each other and keep each other forever.

The ceremony was quick and quiet. The exchanging of vows took place only about five minutes in.

The pastor, a very cute old man with wispy white hair and tiny spectacles, looked up at the two of us, who were now grasping each others' hands and facing one another. He asked me first, glancing over his spectacles at me with his pale blue eyes.

"Do you, Maximum Ride, take this man, Fang, to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, in trial and in happiness, in faith and in folly 'til death do you part?"

I swallowed and tried to say it strongly and clearly. All that came out was a calm, humble whisper of, "I do." I held out the simple gold band that was Fang's wedding ring and slipped it on his finger.

Fang repeated the same vow, his voice ringing in my ears. His smile almost blinded me when he said, "I do." When he placed my ring on my hand, he was gentle and careful. The gold band that matched his settled up against my engagement ring and I glimpsed the sunlight glinting off the rings. The whole world seemed so different now. I had taken marriage vows and wore a ring that promised Fang that I would always be his. He wore a ring with the same promise. We would forever be with each other.

The pastor looked at us and I pulled out a note card on which I had written some things that I could say to Fang, some of the things that could possibly convey to him how deeply I loved him. I realized I couldn't see the card and I laughed softly. Fang chuckled beside me. I wiped at the corner of my eye and began to read.

"Fang…oh my word, Fang…there's absolutely nothing that I can say to you that could possibly express the way I feel about you…" I dropped the card by my side and looked back at Fang. "You know that I hate feeling all these mushy emotions, but Fang I wouldn't want to feel any other way right now. I wouldn't want to be any where else than here with you today. I love you. Those words seem so small and so inept at conveying all these emotions inside of me, but that's all I can say. I love you."

Fang smiled at me and he cleared his throat. He reached up and wiped away the tears on my cheeks. I sniffle a bit and then quiet my breathing to listen as Fang begins to speak.

"Max. I heard your name every morning of my life when the kids woke up and asked, 'Where's breakfast?' I heard your name every night of my life as you tucked them into bed and they whispered, 'Goodnight.' I hear your name in my mind every moment of my life, wanting to tell you every minute of every day, 'I love you.' You've been in my thoughts every day, and now you will be in my arms every day. I've waited so long for you and now all that I can really say to you is that I love you and will always love you."

My heart felt that it would burst at any moment. I blinked fast and hard, trying desperately to hold back the tears that came, even though I didn't want them to. Fang lifted the silvery veil that covered my face and looked up at the pastor. The man was waiting anxiously, his hands clenched in fists.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss her!"

The congregation laughed and I laughed along with them. I stopped when I glanced back at Fang, whose eyes were determined and serious, but lit brilliantly. He leaned down slowly and kissed my mouth softly. When the audience cheered, he kissed me more deeply. His hand was warm on the back of my neck and his other arm hooked under my knees.

He carried me out the door of the church and we walked to the yard behind the church, where tables and more flowers and a small white gazebo waited for what would be the wedding reception of the century.


End file.
